<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FAREWELL KINGDOM by liriouimh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723217">FAREWELL KINGDOM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriouimh/pseuds/liriouimh'>liriouimh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriouimh/pseuds/liriouimh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FAREWELL KINGDOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FAREWELL KINGDOM</p><p>I am going away for a little while,<br/>But do not fear,<br/>For I will not be long.<br/>Farewell kingdom.<br/>I will see you all again soon.<br/>I need to be on my lonesome,<br/>Just for some time.<br/>But I will return.</p><p>Please, do not change in the meantime.<br/>I need you all to stay sane,<br/>And watch out for my coming back.<br/>Do not wait.<br/>But be prepared.</p><p>I shall go now.<br/>Ride off towards the sunset.<br/>The future awaits me.<br/>Goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>